endlessgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Wiki
Endless Introduction Endless is a 2D fantasy role replaying game that has just started development. It is intended to be as open world as a game can get, a mesh between the Fable games and Elder Scrolls titles, but in the original retro Final Fantasy style. Endless is a game that has been approached with the concept of a never ending world, a world where there's something new and something to do around every corner. As you progress through the game, you will find that the player gradually ages, play for long enough and you will find that time may play a larger part in your death than the creatures you go up against. We are always looking for new development members, if interested in joining the team feel free to send the page author a PM for more details. Plot The Player enters the world as a 16 year old, leaving Umberworth Orphanage, the orphanage he has spent the majority of his life in after his, and many other children's, parents had been killed on the Night of the Burning Skies. Thrown into a world with no direction or purpose the Player must decide his own path. Whether it lies with the Magi, masters of the world able to recreate reality and forge it at will. Or joining the Order of Guardians, a guild dedicated to the protection of Alathura and all her people. The Player may find themselves fallen on hard times and have to turn to the coffers of the merchants to make their living. But perhaps a life of adventure is just too much thrill, settling down as a farmer, hunter, merchant and many other mundane jobs are always viable options. The World Gaia The world Randondundra The continent Endless takes place in. It is the home to many races and species. Colonised by the Empire not too long ago, there are still many new towns and settlements popping up. PlouPlik The Empire's capital within Randondundra. Here you can find most anything from all round Gaia's many regions. It's the largest and most populated city with the widest range of races living within it's walls. There's always money to be made here. Kanrah Capital city to the Übavari, it is forbidden for non-Übavari or those without the permission from the Übavarian Council. Because few have ever been inside it's walls little is know about it. Foraoise A vast forest that makes up over a quarter of Randondundra, it is told by the ancient Elves that from this forest all life originated. Races Übavari The original inhabitants of Randondundra, the Übavari see themselves as above the other races. It is forbidden for an Übavari to associate with anyone from outside of their race under penalty of death. It is uncommon to see one outside of an Übavarian city. Humans The chosen of the Öubra, humans are the most race within cities and often hold the higher ranks in the governments that run the cities. Ünedavari Origionally slaves to the Übavari, they were set free after the Conquest Emansium, a crusade by the Empire to bring together a single set of laws to Randondundra. Many of the previous slaves stayed with their masters and worked for low wages. The ones the moved to other settlements are often treated as lower class citizens and find it hard to get well paying work. Dwarves After the Conquest Emansium, the Empire brought Dwarven workers over to build cities and roads. After the competition of their work many stayed and became blacksmiths or ironworks. Some even are employed to excavate some of Randondundra's ancient temples and ruins. Elves Mostly reserved to the forests, elves have a deep connection with nature. Tribes are often in conflict over who has the rights to various lands, but they still come together in tradition when the land is threatened. Ikmer Ancestors of the exiled Gods, the Ikmer are often referred to as 'The Fallen'. Often blamed when disasters, famines, or plagues occur, the Ikmer are among the most hated of the races in Randondundra. Factions and Guilds The Academy The training ground for future Magi. Finishing the training required for the average student is typically 3 in-game years. Officers Camp A training outpost on the skirts of the Ravaged Lands. The Order of Guardians train new recruits in the style of melee combat. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse